Nas Asas de uma Borboleta
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • "Quem precisava de uma borboleta minúscula e feia quando se tinha um amigo como ele?" - Kenpachi/Yachiru - NO PAIRING! - Presente para a Psyco-chan - One-shot •


Bleach e tudo o que o compõe não me pertencem.

**

* * *

Nas asas de uma Borboleta**

**-**

_Dedicada à Psyco-chan. Para que ela aprenda a confiar em mim..._

_-_

* * *

**_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou_**

_Vou tornar-me uma borboleta feliz e montar no vento resplandecente  
Virei ver-te em breve_

_Butterfly - _Abertura de Digimon

* * *

A brisa daquele dia estava agradavelmente fresca. As nuvens passavam lentamente sobre o céu, como se sentissem preguiça de cruzar aquela imensidão azul naquele dia de outono. Kenpachi descansava sobre a sombra de uma árvore, em um de seus raros momentos de folga dos trabalhos do esquadrão, enquanto Yachiru, um pouco adiante, perseguia insistentemente uma borboleta.

Algumas folhas secas caiam das árvores formando sobre o chão um típico tapete amarelo e vermelho que de vez em quando era bagunçado pela brisa, como se ela sentisse algum prazer em bagunçar as folhas que cuidadosamente compunham aquele pequeno "mar".

Naquele mesmo dia mais cedo, antes que a borboleta fosse o alvo da pequena _fukutaichou_, as folhas que se moviam pela força do vento eram sua meta. Correr atrás delas enquanto achava aquilo muito divertido. Foi assim que se iniciou a pequena perseguição particular de Yachiru. Em seguida, ela encontrou a pequena borboleta – diferente das borboletas utilizadas na Soul Society (as borboletas do inferno) – pela qual sentiu fascínio, sendo esse um motivo bom suficiente para o início de uma nova caçada.

Yachiru gostava de seguir a borboleta por suas _cores_, por sua _liberdade_. Por sua _leveza. _E a borboleta nunca parava – ao contrário das folhas: bastava apenas que o vento se extinguisse para que parassem, sem vida. Era como se o inseto dançasse por sobre a sua cabeça e zombasse dela por não conseguir alcançá-la, por conta de sua baixa estatura.

E ela se esticava, pulava, caía, levantava-se, sorria e voltava a esticar-se. Como em um ciclo sem fim aparente.

Kenpachi vez ou outra observava a insistência com a qual a menina corria, e saltava, e ria, e rodopiava sem, no entanto, aparentar qualquer sinal de desistência ou cansaço. E, embora achasse que aquilo era pura perda de tempo, poderia até arriscar em dizer que estava _intimamente_ feliz em vê-la demonstrar tamanha energia. Mesmo que "ficar feliz" fosse uma ideia a ser admitida _somente_ quando um oponente _forte o suficiente_ para _merecer_ que ele tirasse seu tapa-olho aparecesse.

Em determinado momento notou que a garota o olhava com um olhar curioso, embora sorrisse. A borboleta fora esquecida e seu voo poderia ser descrito como mais calmo, já que não tinha mais que fugir. O que a havia feito parar?, perguntava-se.

A menina andou na direção de seu _taichou_. Não parecia cansada, mas a respiração dela estava acelerada. Sentou-se ao lado de Kenpachi, observando tudo ao redor, os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

"Nee, Ken-chan, eu queria poder voar por aí nas asas de uma borboleta...", comentou numa tentativa de amenizar o silêncio e o aparente tédio de Zaraki, que já estava cansado de ficar tanto tempo sentado. Tudo o que ele queria agora era uma boa luta com algum oponente bastante forte. Poderia fazer o sangue do infeliz que ousasse ser forte o suficiente – ou do infeliz que fosse fraco demais – jorrar e assim talvez pudesse mudar um pouco a rotina de paz da Seireitei.

"Passear por tooodos os lugares, ver tudo de cima.", ela continuou, gesticulando, embora parecesse que estava falando sozinha. Kenpachi permanecia calado, mas olhou de esguelha para ela, observando o modo animado com o qual ela parecia desejar aquilo que lhe anunciava. "Ser livre e sentir o vento batendo contra o rosto!"

"Você devia ter medo de cair de lá de cima.", falou voltando a olhar para um ponto qualquer a sua frente, sem entender o motivo das palavras dela. Porém ela sorriu em resposta. Kenpachi não entendeu a razão daquela alegria repentina. Aliás, Yachiru era _sempre_ uma alegria repentina.

"Hah! É meio difícil ter medo de cair de uma borboleta, quando eu estou acostumada a andar nas costas do Ken-chan!", ela falou sorrindo, seguindo com os olhos uma nuvem que passava vagarosamente sobre eles, cobrindo o sol temporariamente. "E eu gosto tanto disso!"

Yachiru não sabia mais o que dizer. Para ela, aquela frase que há pouco havia proferido, era como uma _declaração_.

_Não_ uma declaração de amor bobona de idiota apaixonada. Tampouco uma declaração de guerra. Era a declaração de alguém que ama outra pessoa como uma filha ama a um Pai. Aquela era a relação de Yachiru com Kenpachi. E era tudo o que ela queria dizer além de "obrigada".

Ele cuidara dela quando ainda era um bebê - todos sabiam -, quando ele poderia tê-la ignorado e seguido o seu caminho - outro fato incontestável. Mas ele dera-lhe um nome e cuidara dela. Yachiru nunca poderia ser mais feliz - e talvez por isso quisesse tanto ver seu _taichou_ tão feliz quanto ela, como uma forma de agradecer por tudo.

Para isso ela até cederia de muito bom grado todos os seus preciosos doces que guardava com tanto carinho.

A borboleta fugiu do alcance da vista deles e o silêncio predominava, sendo quebrado somente pelo farfalhar das folhas em uma árvore próxima. Entretanto, aquele silêncio não era tão incomodo. Claro que não era o melhor silêncio de todos, já que a pequena _fukutaichou_ poderia estar comendo algum doce enquanto descansava de sua exaustiva tarefa de perseguição. Era um silêncio monótono e por isso se tornava chato. Por fim, ela decidiu que era hora de eles saírem a procura de alguma coisa nova que pudessem fazer, enquanto não tinha nada melhor com que se ocuparem.

Estava um dia lindo e era dia de ficar feliz, Yachiru pensou. Não era hora para ficar sentada ao lado de um Ken-chan entediado que passou a olhar para sua espada, ainda tentando descobrir-lhe o nome.

"Ken-chan, ouvi dizer que tinham uns bagunceiros causando confusão por aí.", disse como quem apenas comenta sem segundas intenções. Logo ela percebeu o semblante dele mudar para algo como entusiasmado. Um sorriso sádico em seu rosto lhe dizia que essa era uma boa – _muito_ boa – notícia.

"É bom que eles sejam fortes... Pra que lado?", perguntou enquanto se levantava, com a menina já pendurada em seus ombros.

Ela sorria e não pesava nada. Nada comparada a toda a massa muscular dele. A sensação de liberdade já a preenchia por completo. Quem precisava de uma borboleta minúscula e feia quando se tinha um amigo como ele por perto?

"Pooor alii!", ela gritou empolgada, apontando para uma direção qualquer.

Talvez eles pudessem conseguir uns doces para dividirem antes da luta.

-

-

**N/A.:** E então? Fic escrita logo para que eu pudesse colocar todos os meus projetos pra frente, considerando que esta estava quase pronta. Eu achei tão fofinha! Acho que o Kenpachi e a Yachiru têm uma reação de amizade muito bonita e sinceramente me orgulho de ter escrito essa fic.

Espero que tenham gostado! \o/

_**Reviews?**_

**N/A para a Psyco-chan (e para os curiosos também).: **Aí está a tua fic que eu prometi. Não é a fic que eu queria ter te dado de presente de aniversário no ano passado, porque essa outra iria requerer muita pesquisa e eu estou meio sem tempo. Essa fic é pra ti, principalmente, porque tu olhou como se eu fosse escrever uma fic de pedofilia – como tu pensou isso de mim? Além disso, eu sei do teu ódio mortal por borboletas e queria tentar te fazer ver além da coisa nojenta que uma borboleta possa ser.

E é pra tu deixar uma review também dizendo o que achou! ò.ó

Espero que tenha gostado.

Até mais.

Ps.: Eu sei que a conjugação verbal nesta N/A. está completamente errada (os tu's e seus verbos estão completamente errados), mas e daí? É um recado informal entre amigas. =P


End file.
